Le chat du chapeau de paille
by SuryKat
Summary: OS divisé en plusieurs chapitres. / Un chat étrange fait son apparition sur le Sunny et se mêle à la vie de ses occupants. Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Venez le découvrir. [HUMOUR] K sauf pour le chapitre 11 (T/M)
1. L'arrivée

Voici ma dernière idée tordue, je vous laisse découvrir sans rien vous spoiler. C'est une très courte fiction à visée humoristique ! Rien de sérieux dans tout ceci, juste un petit délire ayant germé dans mon esprit durant une de mes nuits blanches. Cela devait être un OS, mais le découper en chapitres permettra plus de suspens, hihihi.

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Alors que le soleil était encore couché, Sanji sortit doucement du sommeil. Il était, comme d'habitude, le premier levé afin de préparer le gargantuesque petit-déjeuner de l'équipage. Le jeune cuisinier sortit de son lit, un air encore endormit sur le visage, et enfila machinalement ses vêtements. Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheveux et sortit du dortoir silencieusement, tout en allumant distraitement une cigarette. Sanji prit la direction du pont pour y consommer son mégot, tout en profitant de l'air frais du matin. Un matin comme les autres en somme.

Sauf que non.

Au milieu de l'herbe du Sunny se tenait un petit chat noir. Surpris, le jeune homme bloqua face à cette vision une bonne dizaine de secondes avant de s'accroupir devant l'animal. La boule de poils vient immédiatement se frotter à ses jambes, l'air adorable. Tout en caressant son poil étonnement doux, Sanji demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ? D'où tu sors ?

Il n'obtient qu'un doux ronronnement en réponse. Attrapant l'animal sous les pattes avant, il le prit dans ses bras en se dirigeant vers la cuisine : il devait préparer le repas avant le réveil de ses nakamas. Puis, ils décideraient ensemble ce qu'il advient de faire d'un chat qui apparait au milieu de l'océan.

Une fois dans la cuisine, il tandit un bol de lait à l'animal, ainsi que quelques miettes de thon, tout en se mettant au travail. L'animal l'observait attentivement, assis sur le comptoir. Il avait le poil noir, plutôt court, et de grands yeux bleus semblables à ceux de Sanji. Il semblait plutôt propre et bien nourrit, ce qui était d'autant plus étonnant quand on sait qu'ils se trouvaient actuellement à minimum trois jours de voyage de la moindre terre.

Un à un, les nakamas de Sanji firent leur apparition dans la cuisine, saluant le chef cuisinier d'un air endormit pour immédiatement s'extasier devant le nouveau passager du bateau.

Zoro fut le premier à entrer dans la cuisine. Il avait assuré le dernier tour de garde de la nuit et baillait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, prêt à aller faire une sieste dès son petit-déjeuner avalé. Il fut surpris de trouver le chat dans la cuisine, mais s'en désintéressa bien vite quand Sanji posa une assiette remplie devant ses yeux.

Brook et Chopper firent alors leur apparition ensemble, discutant joyeusement, et s'extasièrent à leur tour devant le chat. Chopper tenta de communiquer avec lui, mais le matou restait résolument silencieux, ses deux yeux bleus grands ouverts. Le petit renne abandonna bien vite pour se jeter à son tour sur son petit-déjeuner, tout comme le squelette musicien.

Luffy débarqua alors avec grand fracas, hurlant qu'il avait faim. Il fut ravi de se découvrir un nouveau nakama à son réveil et se mit à s'agiter dans tous les sens, portant le chat à bout de bras. L'animal ne sembla pas apprécier le traitement et planta bien vite ses griffes dans les mains du jeune homme, conduisant le capitaine à le lâcher pour avaler son petit-déjeuner.

Usopp et Nami apparurent alors. La jeune femme fut immédiatement fascinée par le félin et se mit à lui gratter le ventre. Usopp observait le matou qui semblait apprécier le traitement d'un air surpris, mais personne ne pouvait expliquer l'apparition de l'animal sur le bateau.

Enfin, Robin et Franky apparurent et rejoignirent la liesse général autour de l'apparition de la petite boule de poile et le repas copieux que leur servait leur cuisinier préféré. Une fois tout le monde assis devant son assiette, et le chaton lové sur les genoux de Nami, Sanji expliqua :

— Je l'ai trouvé sur le pont au réveil. Personne n'a rien vu ?

Nami se mit à fusiller le sabreur du regard :

— Zoro a _encore_ du s'endormir pendant son tour de garde.

— Mais pas du tout ! se défendit celui-ci. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit !

Une dispute éclata entre les deux nakamas et tout le monde dégusta son petit-déjeuner en attendant que celle-ci se termine, habitués. Après quelques minutes de cris, Robin dit d'un ton pragmatique :

— Il a tout simplement dû se glisser sur le bateau lors de notre dernière escale et se cacher depuis tout ce temps.

Tout le monde acquiesça, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions. L'archéologue continua sur sa lancée :

— Nous devons dans tous les cas garder cet animal jusqu'au prochain port, a quelle distance nous trouvons nous de la prochaine île Madame la Navigatrice ?

— Environ trois jours il me semble, et si le temps se maintient, répondit Nami.

— Trop cool ! On a qu'à le garder jusque là ! s'exclama Luffy, aillant déjà oublier les griffures du chat sur ses mains.

— C'est vrai que c'est toujours utile un chat sur un navire, avança Sanji. Ça mange les rats et les vermines.

— Je pourrais écrire une jolie chanson sur lui, s'enthousiasma immédiatement Brook.

L'agitation générale dura encore un petit moment, puis il fut décidé à l'unanimité de garder le chat sur le navire et de voir s'il décidait de les quitter au prochain port. Se posa alors une autre question : quel nom donner à l'animal ?

— Chat, proposa Zoro.

— Mistigri, s'exclama Usopp.

— Colacat, cria Franky en prenant une pause ridicule.

Les propositions s'enchaînèrent, certaines plus originales que les autres, avant que Luffy ne décide qu'il s'appellerait Niku. Le petit animal, qui était toujours roulé en boule, ne réagit pas aux cris et au bruit ambiant, apparemment très à son aise sur les cuisses de la navigatrice. Luffy attrapa alors son verre de jus d'orange, et le leva, comme pour trinquer à la santé de son nouveau nakama. Tous l'imitèrent, levant leurs verres de lait, d'eau, de cola, de jus ou leurs tasses de thé, de café, ou autre.

C'est ainsi que Niku le chat fit son entrée dans l'équipage du chapeau de paille.


	2. Nami

**NAMI**

Nami poussa la porte de la salle de bain des filles et pris soin de la verrouiller derrière elle. Elle s'était bien assurée que chacun de ses nakama était occupé pour la prochaine heure afin d'avoir le champ libre. Il en allait de son honneur après tout. La jeune femme fit glisser l'une des lattes du plancher et dévoila un compartiment caché ou s'entasser une dizaine de petites boîtes.

Nami allait se saisir de l'une d'entre elles lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose lui frôlait la cheville. Elle retient un cri de surprise, mais fut rapidement rassurée en se rendant compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Niku. Le matou ronronna un instant lorsqu'elle lui ébouriffa affectueusement les poils puis grimpa sur le lavabo tout en continuant de l'observer de ses grands yeux bleus curieux.

Nami sourit et dit d'une voix amusée :

— C'est donc là que tu te cachais depuis tout à l'heure ?

Le chat bailla d'un air ennuyé, et la jeune fille reporta son attention sur les boîtes qui étaient contenues dans sa cachette secrète. Elle en attrapa une et l'ouvrit d'un geste habitué, toujours sous le regard curieux de Niku. Nami sortit le matériel de la boîte et ne prit même pas la peine de lire les instructions, les connaissant déjà par cœur.

_Vider le flacon un dans le réceptacle, y ajouter progressivement le flacon deux en remuant énergiquement. Laisser poser deux minutes. Se munir de gants. Commencer l'application en partant des racines, puis masser les cheveux pour étirer la matière jusqu'aux pointes, ..._

Face au miroir de la salle de bain, Nami appliquait méticuleusement sa teinture en prenant garde à ne pas s'en mettre sur la peau : il ne faudrait pas que ses nakamas découvrent la supercherie. Après tout, elle avait une réputation à tenir, elle était la navigatrice _rousse_ des chapeaux de paille. Pas la navigatrice _blonde_. Et si quelqu'un découvrait un jour le pot aux roses, elle ne savait pas comment elle réagirait. Après tout, elle s'était empêtrée dans les mensonges jusqu'au cou en clamant fièrement qu'elle n'avait recourt à aucun artifice et que sa beauté était naturelle.

Elle soupira en regardant la teinture rousse poser lentement sur ses cheveux pour effacer les quelques reflets blonds qui ne tarderaient pas à pointer le bout de leur nez si elle ne faisait rien. Niku observait chacun de ses mouvements, attentif, ses moustaches frémissant parfois comme s'il était amusé de la situation.

Nami s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire pour les dix minutes de pause qu'il restait. Elle observa le chat noir, toujours assis sur le lavabo, et dit :

— Tu as de la chance toi, ton poil est naturellement beau et brillant. Tu économises du temps et des Berrys.

Le chat continua de fixer la navigatrice, sans émettre le moindre son. Et Nami attendit patiemment le temps restant. Pour finir, elle se déshabilla et entra sous la douche afin de rincer sa couleur. Cela lui permettait également de dire à ses nakamas qu'elle sortait d'un bain en cas de questions sur ses activités.

Une fois sa douche terminée et sa couleur rincée, elle put souffler de soulagement. Elle était tranquille pour les deux prochaines semaines. Puis il faudrait recommencer, encore.

Elle ouvrit la porte et se faufila à l'extérieur, suivie rapidement de Niku. Elle observa le chat s'éloigner tranquillement, la queue en l'air, vers le pont. Elle murmura alors pour elle-même :

— Heureusement que Niku est un chat et qu'il ne peut pas parler, même à Chopper.

Oui, heureusement.


	3. Zoro

_Bonjour à tous, voici la suite de ce petit OS/mini-fic ! _

_Merci à ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur favoris/leurs histoires suivies. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner dans votre ressenti :) _

_Et bonne lecture ! _

* * *

**ZORO**

Zoro s'allongea à même le sol de la vigie, fatigué et en sueur après son entraînement de l'après-midi. Il avait une fois de plus repoussé les limites de la normalité pour devenir le meilleur et il se sentait vidé de toute énergie.

Le sabreur passa une main dans ses cheveux trempés de transpiration en soupirant puis se redressa lentement, les abdominaux légèrement douloureux après autant d'exercices. Il remarqua alors Niku, qui le fixait intensément.

Il fronça légèrement les sourcils, se demandant comment un simple chat avait pu monter ainsi dans la vigie. Zoro haussa les épaules : après tout quelle importance ? Il était bien apparu au milieu du pont en pleine nuit la veille.

Il tendit une main vers l'animal qui vient s'y frotter en ronronnant. Il caressa l'animal quelques minutes, avant de se redresser complètement pour commencer une série d'étirements pour détendre ses muscles endoloris.

Cela lui prit une bonne demi-heure supplémentaire, et Niku alla se lover sur l'une des banquettes qui faisaient le tour de la pièce. Zoro enchaîna les différents exercices avec habitude et souplesse, puis finit par se redresser.

Il adopta alors une attitude plus prudente et regarda par les fenêtres pour s'assurer que tous ses nakamas étaient occupés et que l'un d'eux n'allait pas débarquer sans prévenir dans la vigie. Le jeune homme s'avança alors vers l'une des banquettes et en souleva l'assise, dévoila une caissette contenant plusieurs bouteilles.

Niku semblait l'observer avec attention, mais il ne s'en occupa pas et se saisit de l'une des bouteilles. Il s'agissait de petites bouteilles de lait à la fraise initialement réservés à Chopper, mais le sabreur en raffolait sans savoir pourquoi.

Après tout, il détestait tous les aliments sucrés, alors pourquoi ce petit lait à la fraise lui donnait-il un tel sentiment de réconfort et de bien-être ? Il ouvrit l'une des bouteilles et s'assit à côté du chat qui le regardait toujours. Il but une longue gorgée de boisson et dit :

— Le pire c'est que ça sent même pas la vraie fraise.

Niku n'émit aucun bruit, mais vint se lover contre ses genoux, en ronronnant. Zoro le caressa distraitement en finissant sa petite bouteille de lait, avant de la replacer, vide cette fois-ci, dans sa super cachette à bouteilles-de-lait-d'enfant.

Il essuya distraitement sa bouche pour effacer toutes traces de lait de celle-ci et se dirigea vers la trappe de la vigie, tout en tenant Niku dans ses bras pour le redescendre sur le pont.

Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il jeta un regard au chat, puis dit :

— Heureusement que tu ne peux pas parler toi, Chopper ne pardonnerait jamais de lui voler son lait. Et le cuistot serait ravi de se moquer de moi les quinze prochaines années s'il savait ça...

Zoro frissonna à cette perspective et ouvrit finalement la trappe.

Oui, heureusement.


	4. Franky

_Et on continue avec un nouveau petit extrait de cet OS, merci pour vos abonnements et vos ajouts en favoris. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot en review ou en MP, je serais curieuse d'avoir votre avis sur le fin mot de cette histoire ;)_

* * *

**FRANKY**

Franky était dans le dortoir des garçons, en compagnie de Niku, à qui il avait décidé de faire visiter le Sunny. Il expliquait donc au chat l'utilité de chaque pièce tandis que celui-ci, dans ses bras, restait parfaitement silencieux et attentif.

— Et ici, c'est le dortoir des garçons. Tu peux venir dormir avec nous ce soir si tu veux, même si Zoro ronfle plutôt fort.

Franky s'avança alors vers son armoire et l'ouvrit, dévoilant une impressionnante collection de slips de bain de formes et de couleurs différentes. Niku sembla un instant surpris par autant de couleurs, avant que Franky ne le dépose au sol et commence à lui montrer ses pièces préférées.

— Celui-ci est l'un de mes favoris, mais il commence à se faire vieux et à s'user, c'est vraiment dommage ...

Franky continua de dévoila sa collection au chat, qui ne semblait pas vouloir fuir ce spectacle. L'animal vit ainsi défiler des slips bleus, jaunes, verts, rouges, lila, saumon, à paillettes, à strass, à plumes et à poils. Une collection sans équivalent dans Grande Line, c'était sur et certain.

Franky continua sa démonstration un long moment, présentant près d'une cinquantaine de maillots de bain au chat attentif. Arrivée au cinquante-septième slip de bain, Franky prit un air conspirateur et se glissa vers l'animal pour lui chuchoter :

— Celui-ci vient d'une boutique réservée aux femmes, mais je te fais confiance pour garder ce secret.

Il fit un clin d'œil complice à l'animal. Le slip de bain était légèrement plus échancré que les autres et présentait une ceinture de strass très ostentatoire.

— Je l'adore, j'ai craqué immédiatement, il est trop SUUUUPER ! se justifia le cyborg.

Il continua alors sa présentation, toujours plus originale. Il possédait en tout et pour tout une dizaine de slips venant de boutique exclusivement féminines qu'il gardait pour "les grandes occasions" selon ses termes.

Certains d'entre eux pouvait facilement passer pour des maillots de bain unisexes, mais d'autres étaient plus... originaux.

Le dernier qu'il présenta était même clairement plus un string qu'un slip, si on se fiait au peu de tissus que comportait le vêtement.

Franky, ravi d'avoir trouvé un auditoire aussi patient et attentif, continua un long moment à s'extasier devant sa petite collection personnelle. Niku, toujours très attentif, se frottait contre ses jambes en ronronnant.

Finalement, Franky arriva au bout de sa fameuse collection (après plus de soixante-dix modèles présentés et reprit le chat dans ses bras pour l'emmener visiter la vigie. Tout en marchant, il caressa la tête du chat d'un air joyeux et dit :

— Tu es désormais le seul au courant que je possède des slips de femmes Gahahahahaha ! J'te fais confiance pour garder ça pour toi mon p'tit !

Il ne manquerait plus que ses nakamas apprennent qu'il pouvait entrer dans des slips de femme, lui le grand charpentier baraqué du chapeau de paille. Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas parler, pensa Franky.

Oui, heureusement.


	5. Brook

**BROOK **

Brook adorait les culottes, ce n'était un secret pour personne après tout. Cependant, il avait beau demander à Robin et Nami de lui montrer les leurs, les deux jeunes femmes continuaient d'y opposer une ferme résistance, au grand désespoir du squelette.

Peu avant l'arrivée de Niku sur le navire, Brook avait fini par trouver une supercherie absolument parfait pour pouvoir observer discrètement les culottes des jeunes femmes. C'était sa technique secrète.

Il avait déjà réussi à la mener à terme au moins trois fois et s'apprêtait à récidiver pour une quatrième tentative.

Prenant un air ennuyé, il s'avança vers les deux jeunes femmes qui discutaient tranquillement sur le pont, profitant du temps clément, et dit d'un air désespéré :

— Je m'ennuie tellement...

Y voyant une occasion de tirer la situation à son avantage, Nami réagit immédiatement en disant :

— Si tu t'ennuies tellement, tu peux nettoyer le navire. Il est dans un état lamentable.

Brook prit un air faussement inquiet et fit semblant de s'être trouvé une soudaine occupation, mais la rouquine ne lâcha rien et l'envoya chercher un sceau et une serpillière pour un nettoyage en règle du navire.

Le musicien prit un air accablé et s'éloigna en traînant des pieds, attrapa le matériel nécessaire et disparut dans les méandres du bateau, sous l'œil satisfait de la navigatrice.

Brook vérifia alors que cette dernière ne pouvait plus le voir avant de courir dans la salle de bains des filles. Il passa alors devant Niku qui se mit à le suivre, curieux.

Brook entra dans la pièce silencieusement, et s'approcha du sac de linge sale des filles. Une mine d'or pour le squelette pervers. Il se mit à trier le linge afin de trouver ce qui l'intéressait.

Il dénicha rapidement ce qu'il cherchait avec un "Yohohohoho" enjoué. Après avoir pu observer les culottes de ses deux nakamas durant de longues minutes -et après deux saignements de nez intempestifs-, il se mit à nettoyer la salle de bain pour maintenir sa couverture.

Niku, qui était à ses côtés depuis le début, se roula en boule dans un coin en ronronnant. Brook jeta un regard surpris dans son dos lorsque le bruit retentit dans la pièce exiguë, n'ayant pas remarqué le chat avant que celui-ci ne se mette à ronronner.

Le squelette jeta un regard complice au chat (même s'il n'avait pas d'yeux) et dit :

— Je me suis bien rincé l'oeil, même si je n'ai pas d'oeil, Yohohohohoho !

Puis il reprit son ménage. Heureusement qu'il ne s'agissait que de Niku.

Oui, heureusement.

* * *

_A vos reviews ! _


	6. Robin

**ROBIN**

Robin était, comme souvent, assise tranquillement dans la bibliothèque. Le temps était à la pluie et la navigatrice et elle avaient rapidement fait le choix de regagner des pièces chauffées et couvertes. Nami s'était rendu à son bureau pour travailler ses cartes et Robin en avait profité pour se rendre dans la bibliothèque avec Niku.

L'animal était roulé en boule à son opposé, sur le canapé, et dormait comme un bien heureux. Robin le trouvait adorable avec son poil noir soyeux et ses petites moustaches blanches.

Rapidement pourtant, elle se désintéressa de lui pour se concentrer sur sa lecture. La couverture de l'ouvrage, d'aspect plutôt ancienne, annonçait _Traité sur South Blue : histoire d'un peuplement_. Niku, qui l'avait observé choisir un livre avec attention, s'était rapidement désintéressé d'elle. Certainement que l'aspect vieillot et poussiéreux de l'ouvrage l'avait-il repoussé.

Pourtant, après une bonne heure de lecture, l'animal fut réveillée par un petit gloussement de l'archéologue. Cette dernière, le regard amusé, parcourait avec un sourire les lignes de son livre. Le chat s'étira longuement avant de se diriger vers ses genoux avec nonchalance.

Robin observa l'animal la rejoindre et lui adressa un sourire complice en tournant la page de son livre. En effet, dissimulé derrière la couverture au titre savant, l'archéologue lisait un hentaï yaoïste tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique.

Elle dévorait très souvent ce genre d'oeuvre lorsqu'elle était seule dans la bibliothèque, prenant tout de même la précaution de dissimuler les livres sous une couverture savante. Que cela soit sur les étagères, ou lorsqu'un de ses nakamas entraient dans la pièce, ainsi personne ne savait la véritable teneur de ses lectures.

Oh bien sur, Robin lisait tout de même des traités scientifiques et archéologiques très profond et adorait cela. Mais elle avait également besoin de détente sur ce bateau animé et les hentaï étaient vraiment ce qu'elle préférait lire dans ces cas-là.

Niku ronronnait désormais doucement sur ses genoux et l'archéologue caressait distraitement sa tête, plongée dans la scène plutôt explicite qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Le chat frotta avec insistance sa tête sur la main de Robin qui avait arrêté de le caresser et lui bloquait la vue. Elle décida donc de reprendre ses caresses avec une petite excuse pour l'animal :

— Excuse moi mais tu sais c'est le meilleur moment.

Elle jeta un regard à l'animal et reprit :

— Enfin non, tu ne sais pas. Tu ne sais pas lire. Heureusement d'ailleurs, parce que tu es beaucoup trop jeune pour ce contenu.

Elle rit doucement et gratta le ventre du chat qui glissa sur le dos avec un ronronnement satisfait. Puis elle replongea dans son hentaï.

Oui, heureusement.


	7. Usopp

**USOPP**

Il s'agissait de la deuxième nuit de l'équipage depuis l'apparition de Niku. L'animal avait passé la première nuit en compagnie des deux femmes de l'équipage, dans la chambre qui leur était réservée. Pour cette seconde nuit, il avait semble-t-il décidé de se joindre aux garçons, au grand désespoir de Nami qui appréciait beaucoup la compagnie de l'animal.

Niku était donc déjà endormi aux côtés de Zoro qui ronflait allègrement lorsque Usopp pénétra dans le dortoir après son tour de garde. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers le sabreur et lui secoua doucement l'épaule en murmurant son prénom pour ne pas réveiller leurs amis endormis tout autour d'eux. Il était deux heures du matin et Usopp n'avait pas envie de subir les foudres de Sanji s'il tirait ce dernier du sommeil.

— Zoro, c'est l'heure ! Zoro, réveille-toi...

Le sabreur ouvrit un œil vitreux assez rapidement et lui adressa un signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris et qu'il allait aller le relayer dans les tours de garde. Usopp lui souhaita bon courage :

— Prends une couverture, il fait super froid. Sanji t'a laissé des boulettes de riz dans la cuisine il me semble.

Zoro acquiesça à nouveau et Usopp se détourna aussitôt de lui pour se diriger vers sa couchette pour s'y laisser tomber avec fatigue. Il était épuisé.

Zoro se leva alors, enfila un t-shirt sur son torse nu, attrapa ses sabres ainsi qu'une couverture en laine et quitta le dortoir en silence. Usopp attendit que la porte se soit refermé sur le sabreur pour plonger sa main dans sa taie d'oreiller et en sortir un vieil ours en peluche à l'aspect miteux.

Il s'agissait de Lulu, son ours en peluche fétiche, qu'il dissimulait depuis des mois maintenant à ses camarades. Tout d'abord parce que certains voudraient le lui emprunter, comme Luffy et Chopper, mais aussi parce que d'autre se moqueraient très certainement de lui comme Sanji ou Zoro.

Usopp, dissimulé par sa couverture, serra donc contre son cœur le petit animal en peluche et ferma les yeux, prêt à s'endormir. Il fut cependant surpris lorsqu'il sentit la fourrure de Niku se frotter à ses mains, sous la couette.

Le petit chat se glissa entre lui et l'ours en plus et Usopp se tendit imperceptiblement un instant avec que la chaleur de l'animal ne le détende. Dans un demi-sommeil, il resserra sa prise sur l'animal et Lulu avant de fermer les yeux pour s'endormir profondément.

Il n'eut qu'une seule pensée avant que le sommeil ne brouille ses sens : heureusement que Niku était un chat, ainsi il ne pourrait pas parler de Lulu l'ourson.

Oui, heureusement.


	8. Chopper

**CHOPPER**

Chopper bailla allègrement dans sa petite infirmerie. Il était resté éveillé très tard pour finir le baume sur laquelle il travaillait depuis plusieurs heures. Il s'agissait d'un baume anti-inflammatoire à base d'aloe verra. Le petit renne soupira et s'étira en levant ses sabots vers le ciel.

Il se leva ensuite de sa petite chaise et prit la direction du pont. Il aperçut Robin, qui se dirigeait vers la vigie pour son tour de garde et discuta un instant avec elle avant de prendre la direction de la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé dans la pièce, il prit soin de verrouiller la porte et se dirigea vers un petit placard où il rangeait ses affaires.

Chopper se saisit d'un petit flacon. Ce dernier contenait un liquide à l'aspect verdâtre et gélatineux. Il s'en saisit et en aspergea une serviette légèrement. Puis, d'un air habitué, il se mit à frotter énergiquement la serviette sur ses bois.

Niku, qui était allongé dans la baignoire depuis tout ce temps, l'observait faire d'un air endormit. Le flacon, que Chopper avait déposé sur le bord de l'évier, était couvert d'une étiquette voyante de couleur verte criarde. Des lettres orange s'y étalaient et formaient la phrase "Rendez tout plus gros et impressionnant grâce à notre super produit : l'agrandisseur XXXL V3".

Chopper avait acheté ce produit de long mois auparavant, sur une île, lors de l'un de ses temps libre. Le vendeur qui lui avait vendu lui avait assuré avec un air complice que cela ferait _tout_ grandir et que cela réglerait tous ses problèmes. Alors sous sa forme humaine, Chopper avait remercié l'homme qui lui avait fait un clin d'œil. Cela lui avait coûté 1000 Berrys. Alors Chopper n'en avait parlé à personne.

Après tout, la petite taille de ses bois pouvait le complexé. Il ne voulait pas que ses nakamas le sachent. Et ce petit vendeur l'avait parfaitement compris. Chopper se souvenait encore de la phrase qu'il lui avait lancée alors que le petit renne s'éloignait avec la fiole à la main : "On a tous des problèmes de taille mon gars, mais avec ça, vous n'en aurez plus aucun. Elles seront toutes impressionnées et auront hâte de... Enfin, vous voyez c'que j'veux dire quoi ! Jahahaha !".

Chopper avait hâte de voir Nami et Robin impressionnaient par ses bois de grand cerf adulte. Il espérait que cela leur donnerait envie de lui acheter des barbe-à-papa, comme l'avait suggéré le vendeur.

Niku surgit alors de la baignoire et observa d'un air surpris le petit renne qui continuait de frotter avec application la serviette couverte de produit sur ses bois. Chopper le regarda un instant et dit :

— Je peux t'en prêter pour tes moustaches si tu veux. Le vendeur a dit que cela faisait grossir ce qu'on voulait voir grossir.

Chopper regarda le chat qui ne lui répondit pas, comme c'était le cas depuis son arrivée sur le bateau. Le petit médecin était toujours aussi surpris de ne pas pouvoir communiquer avec le petit animal mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il rangea la fiole et déposa la serviette dans le panier de linge sale, puis s'adressa à nouveau à son compagnon félin :

— Si tu en as besoin, n'hésite pas. Après tout, toi aussi tu es tout petit, et les autres ne nous comprendraient pas. Mais heureusement, je peux compter sur toi pour garder ce secret hein ?

Niku ne répondit toujours pas, mais garda ses oreilles bien droites, signe qu'il écoutait. Chopper lui sourit et se dirigea vers son lit.

Oui, heureusement.

* * *

_On approche du dénouement, n'hésitez pas à me dire quel "secret" vous préférez pour l'instant. Il nous reste encore Sanji et Luffy, ainsi qu'un chapitre "Bonus" avant la grande révélation. Hihihi_


	9. Sanji

SANJI

Sanji n'avait jamais le temps de s'ennuyer sur le Sunny. Déjà, il devait cuisiner trois repas par jour pour neuf personnes (mais plus réellement pour une vingtaine vu l'appétit de son capitaine). Ensuite, il devait veiller aux collations de chacun, ainsi qu'aux boissons, mais également aux stocks de nourriture du bateau. Oui, Sanji avait rarement l'occasion de s'ennuyer.

Pourtant, quelques fois, il parvenait à suffisamment s'organiser pour se dégager un petit peu de temps libres. Le cuisinier profitait alors de ces moments-là pour créer de nouvelles recettes et inventer de nouveaux mélanges de saveurs. Et parfois, encore plus rarement, il prenait un petit carnet caché dans le faux fond de l'un de ses tiroirs et il créait des recettes _spéciales_.

Toutes ces recettes avaient un point commun : elles étaient toutes, absolument sans exception, totalement aphrodisiaque.

Or, en ce deuxième jour de navigation depuis la découverte de Niku sur le pont, Sanji avait du temps libre. Il vérifia par habitude que chacun de ses nakamas était occupé afin de ne pas être dérangé, et s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine pour réfléchir à quelques nouvelles recettes.

Il avait eu quelques nouvelles idées autour du gingembre ce matin-là et comptait bien les inscrire dans son carnet secret. Le jeune homme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il n'avait jamais parlé à aucun de ses nakamas de ce petit carnet à la couverture rouge. Il n'avait pas honte de ses créations, au contraire, mais redouté sans doute que son capitaine veuille y goûter. Il s'imagina un instant la catastrophe ambulante que serait Luffy avec une libido multipliée. Sanji fronça alors les sourcils : avait-il simplement une libido ?

Plongé dans ses réflexions philosophiques, il ne vit pas immédiatement que Niku l'avait rejoint sur le comptoir et observait avec intérêt son carnet et ce qui y été écrit. Lorsqu'il aperçut l'animal, le cuisinier lui sourit et lui gratta distraitement les oreilles avant de se mettre à écrire la nouvelle recette à laquelle il avait pensé : des crevettes au gingembre, rhum et lait de coco. Il hésita un instant sur l'accompagnement avant de se décider pour du riz pilaf, un classique.

Sanji nota sa recette et les proportions qu'il estimait les bonnes et pendant quelques minutes on n'entendit rien d'autre que le grattement de son stylo sur le papier. Finalement, il fut satisfait du résultat et relut sa recette en vitesse, corrigeant au passage une faute d'orthographe.

Il écrivit alors à côté de l'intitulé "A tester" suivi du nom d'un de ses nakamas : "Zoro ?". Sanji était persuadé que cette recette plairait au sabreur au vu de ses goûts en matière culinaire. Niku, qui observait toujours le carnet, fronça le museau et ses moustaches frémirent, comme s'il était amusé.

Sanji referma alors le carnet et le replaça dans le faux fond de son tiroir. Il valait mieux qu'il reste à l'abri du regard de la plupart de ses nakamas. Ils étaient déjà tous jeunes sur ce bateau, pas besoin d'émoustiller encore un peu plus leurs hormones.

Heureusement, seul lui et Niku étaient au courant.

Oui, heureusement.

* * *

_C'est le secret que j'ai eu le plus de mal à trouver, et je pense que cela se ressent. Mais bon, tenez vous prêt pour les deux derniers secrets hihihi_


	10. Luffy

**LUFFY**

Cela faisait trois jours que Niku avait rejoint les Chapeaux de Paille. L'équipage atteindrait la prochaine île dès le lendemain soir et tous étaient pressés de voir si le chat continuerait ou non le voyage en leur compagnie. Tous s'étaient plus ou moins attachés à l'animal qui se montrait très éveillé et câlin avec les membres de l'équipage.

Luffy, tout particulièrement, avait trouvé en l'animal un complice idéal pour ses jeux divers et variés. Le pauvre chat subissait de plein fouet l'énergie du capitaine. Luffy le poursuivait la plupart du temps de longue minute en criant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il jouait à chat.

Cela explique certainement pourquoi le pauvre animal restait aussi éloigné que possible du jeune homme, préférant la compagnie de ses nakamas les plus calmes comme Zoro, Sanji, Nami ou encore Robin.

Pourtant, lorsque Luffy disparut en direction de l'aquarium d'un air discret, Niku le suivi. Tous les deux entrèrent donc dans la pièce, Luffy se faisant le plus discret possible, Niku sur les talons. Il aperçut bien vite le chat et mis son index sur ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de ne pas faire de bruit. Niku ne faisait jamais de bruit.

Luffy se dirigea vers le couloir qui faisait le tour de l'aquarium et avança vers l'une des lames du plancher. Il la souleva et révéla alors au grand jour un immense garde manger secret dont lui seul connaissait l'existence.

Il se saisit d'un paquet de biscuit au chocolat et commença à les manger avec délice, les enfournant entier dans son immense bouche.

— **Ché ma cachette checrète**, dit-il la bouche pleine.

Niku l'observait, attentif.

— **Chanji me donne pas aché à mancher du coup ch'ai fait des provichions. **

Niku n'avait pas bougé et observait le capitaine mangé le paquet de gâteau en à peine quelques minutes. Il reposa alors le papier vide dans la cachette et remis la latte de parquet en place. Combien de cachettes de ce genre le capitaine avait-il sur le bateau ? Très bonne question.

Il attrapa un sandwich à l'aspect douteux, surement dissimulé dans cette trappe depuis plus d'une semaine, et l'avala d'un coup. Il grimaça et dit :

— **Je crois qu'il était plus bon celui-ci.**

Finalement il haussa les épaules et se munit d'un nouveau paquet de biscuit qu'il dévora avec tout autant d'appétit. Ce petit repas improvisé dura en tout et pour tout une dizaine de minutes mais Luffy y ingurgita une quantité non négligeable de nourriture.

Il dissimula les emballages de son forfait dans la trappe et s'assura de la refermer correctement. Il ne fallait pas que Nami ou Sanji découvre sa cachette sinon il allait être privé de viande pendant un trèèèèès long moment, il en était certain.

Luffy se releva alors et prit la direction du pont, sa fringale rassasiée. Heureusement, personne ne connaissait son secret.

Oui, heureusement.


	11. Bonus

_**Attention, RATED T/M pour ce chapitre !**_

_**Et attention, relation yaoi**_

* * *

**BONUS**

Niku bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il s'agissait de la dernière nuit de l'équipage avant l'arrivée à la prochaine île. Il avait paressé une bonne partie de l'après-midi, en bon chat qu'il était, et il allait maintenant rejoindre la navigatrice qui était déjà couchée. Il avait pris l'habitude de dormir avec elle car elle bougeait peu et la chambre des filles sentait bien meilleur que celle des garçons.

Il avait passé un bon moment avec les Chapeaux de Paille. Les membres de l'équipage avaient été gentils avec lui et l'avaient tous bien traité. Il appréciait par ailleurs tout particulièrement Robin, Nami et Sanji. Ce dernier plus particulièrement parce qu'il lui donnait du thon à chaque fois qu'il entrait dans la cuisine. Les deux autres parce qu'elles étaient plutôt calmes et câlines avec lui, ce qui n'était jamais de refus pour le petit animal.

Alors qu'il étirait paresseusement ses quatre petites pattes noires, Niku entendit un bruit sourd venir de la cale du Sunny. Curieux, il décida d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Savait-on jamais, il pourrait y trouver quelque chose d'_intéressant_. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à ça. Vraiment pas.

Dans la pénombre de la cale, deux corps étaient entremêlés au milieu de soupirs passionnés. Niku ne les reconnut pas immédiatement, attendant que sa nyctalopie s'adapte à la pénombre ambiante et fasse son travail.

Il repéra dans un premier temps la chevelure blonde du cuisinier de l'équipage. Ce dernier était déjà torse nu et semblait occupé à dévorer avec des baisers fiévreux le cou de ... Zoro ? Niku s'assit, surpris, et observa le manège des deux hommes.

Zoro, torse nu également, grognait de contentement sous les attaques passionnelles du cuisinier. Tout n'était qu'un mélange de baisers, de caresses, de grognements de plaisir et de soupirs échappés. L'odeur du désir emplissait la cale et fit froncer le nez du petit chat qui ne quitta pourtant pas les lieux, souhaitant voir jusqu'où cette passion allait mener les deux hommes.

Cela ne semblait pas être la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre d'échange puisque les gestes n'étaient ni hésitants, ni gênés. Ils semblaient connaître le corps de l'autre parfaitement, comme s'ils l'avaient parcourut des milliers de fois de toutes les manières possibles.

Zoro repoussa légèrement le cuisiner pour ouvrir la braguette de son pantalon et le faire s'allonger à même le plancher. Sanji ne resta pas en reste et aide le sabreur à faire glisser son pantalon le long de ses longues jambes. Niku pencha la tête sur le côté, continuant d'observer les deux nakamas.

La sabreur reprit ses baisers là où il les avait arrêtés et Sanji murmura quelque chose que Niku n'entendit pas mais qui sembla faire redoubler d'ardeur Zoro. Voyant que les gestes devenaient précipités et que le sabreur se débarrassait à son tour de son pantalon, Niku se montra aux deux hommes.

Il n'avait pas besoin d'en voir plus pour comprendre la nature de leur relation.

Zoro fut le premier à le remarquer et lâcha un juron surpris, la main sur le cœur comme s'il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Sanji se redressa légèrement, le regard flou de désir, et demanda d'une voix essoufflé :

— Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Le chat. Il m'a fait peur.

Sanji laissa échapper un petit rire moqueur et voulut reprendre où ils en étaient, pas perturbé pour deux sous par la présence de Niku. Zoro tenta de suivre, mais il restait perturbé par les deux yeux verts intelligents qui le fixaient intensément.

— Je peux pas cuistot, il me déconcentre.

— Putain tête d'algue tu vas pas me faire ce coup là, ça fait une bonne semaine déjà...

Zoro se redressa et se gratta l'arrière du crâne distraitement. Il agita ses mains devant Niku dans une tentative désespérée de le faire fuir, mais le chat ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Sanji pesta à son tour et entreprit de remettre son pantalon. Il connaissait assez son amant pour savoir qu'il ne se passerait plus rien entre eux ce soir, et il allait avoir besoin d'une bonne douche froide pour se remettre les idées en place.

Zoro jura à nouveau et entreprit de se rhabiller à son tour. Il évitait le regard du cuisinier, sachant pertinemment qu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux dans le même état de frustration avancée. Il n'était pas simple pour eux de trouver un moment pour... ça. Quoi que ce "ça" fut. Une relation amoureuse ? Sexuelle ? Les deux ? Ils n'en savaient rien ni l'un, ni l'autre. Mais cela durait déjà depuis un petit moment.

Souhaitant détendre l'atmosphère chargée de leur déception mutuelle, Sanji dit :

— J'ai trouvé une recette. A te faire goûter.

Zoro releva un regard intéressé, attendant qu'il poursuive.

— C'est avec du rhum, tu devrais aimer. C'est une recette aphrodisiaque en fait.

Le concerné sourit d'un air goguenard et dit :

— Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour te faire du bien cuistot.

Sanji rougit légèrement mais ne détourna pas les yeux. Zoro se jeta immédiatement sur lui pour l'embrasser, ayant finalement oublié la présence de Niku. Satisfait, le cuisinier reprit également leur précédente occupation avec enthousiasme.

Le chat fronça alors les sourcils, gêné d'être à ce point ignoré par les deux hommes, puis finalement se détourna pour aller se coucher dans le lit de la navigatrice. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut les deux hommes déjà nus qui s'embrassaient à en perdre haleine. Après tout, il avait suffisamment de matière maintenant. Il allait pouvoir révéler son secret.

Heureusement pour lui, personne ne se méfiait jamais du chat.

Oui, heureusement.


	12. La grande révélation

_**Et voici le dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire loufoque. J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en tout cas moi j'ai adoré la partager avec vous ! Je vous remercie encore pour l'accueil que vous lui avait faite, les ajouts en favoris, les mises en alertes, les review, et même les vues. Merci pour tout et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !** _

* * *

**LA GRANDE RÉVÉLATION**

Nami venait d'annoncer que l'île serait en vue d'ici une petite heure, et que d'ici deux heures ils devraient tous avoir posé le pied à terre. L'équipage trépignait d'impatience, comme avant chaque nouvelle aventure. Car après tout, soyons honnêtes, visiter une île inconnue avec Luffy comme capitaine conduisait indubitablement à une nouvelle aventure.

Cependant, ce qu'aucun des nakamas ne soupçonnait, c'est qu'ils étaient sur le point de vivre une aventure extrêmement éprouvante, à même le pont de leur cher Sunny. Tous les membres de l'équipage y étaient présents et Niku sentit que le moment était venu.

Il miaula. Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait jusque ici. Chopper, surpris, traduisit à ses nakamas :

**— Niku veut nous parler. C'est étrange, je croyais qu'il était muet...**

Chaque membre de l'équipage se rapprocha de la petite boule de poils, tout aussi étonner de l'entendre miauler. Robin se chargea de réveiller Zoro qui somnolait contre le mat. Une fois que tout le monde fut réunis autour de l'animal, celui-ci sembla sourire. En tout cas, il découvrit ses crocs et ses moustaches frémirent.

Alors que Zoro allait s'impatienter en demandant pourquoi on l'avait tiré de sa sieste, le corps du chat se mit à onduler, comme de l'eau. Cela dura deux secondes à peine puis, là on se trouvait auparavant un petit chat noir, se trouvait désormais un jeune homme d'environ seize ans. Il avait les cheveux noirs, les yeux verts et la peau mate.

Tous le regardèrent, extrêmement surpris, et Niku prit la parole :

**— Bonjour à vous, chers membres de l'équipage du Chapeau de Paille. Je me présente, Rob, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Niku si cela vous chante.**

Nami fut la première à se ressaisir et demanda, surprise :

**— Tu es... Niku ?**

**— Bien sur Nami. Je suis détenteur d'un fruit du démon Zoan. Je pensais qu'il me donnerait de superbes capacités de combattants, mais malheureusement il me permet juste de me transformer en chaton. Bref. Passons aux choses sérieuses.**

Un étrange sourire vint orner les lèvres de Rob, qui passa son regard sur tous les membres de l'équipage ici présent.

**— Vous allez me donner un million de Berrys, sinon j'étale vos secrets dans tout Grande Line.**

La bouche des membres de l'équipage se décrocha et toucha le sol. Nami, plus que les autres, avait senti son pauvre coeur faiblir à la mention de la somme. Zoro, au contraire, attrapa simplement ses katanas et dit :

**— Sinon je peux régler le problème ici et maintenant en te découpant en morceaux.**

Niku lui offrit un sourire amusé, pas inquiet le moins du monde, et répliqua :

**— Mon cher petit Zoro, tu te doutes bien qu'avec mes talents d'escrocs j'ai un plan B, un plan C et même un plan D en cas d'attaque de votre part pour divulguer vos petits secrets.**

Zoro, qui s'était énervé quand Niku avait dit qu'il était petit, se sentit soudain inquiet. Outre l'histoire du lait à la fraise, qui n'était finalement pas si importante, il se rappelait de la nuit passé. Niku l'avait surpris avec le cuistot. Il se ratatina et rangea son sabre, attendant que les grands esprits de l'équipage, à savoir Nami et Robin, prennent une décision.

Chaque membre de l'équipage semblait pourtant plonger dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce qu'ils avaient fait en présence de l'animal depuis son arrivée sur le bâteau. Nami pensa à sa teinture rousse, Franky à son aveu sur ses slips de femme, Brook à sa technique secrète pour voir les culottes des filles, Robin à son petit moment lecture, Usopp à son ours en peluche, Chopper à son produit spécial XXL, Luffy à ses garde-manger secrets et Sanji à son carnet spécial love, mais également à sa relation avec Zoro.

Ils étaient mal. Ils étaient très mal.

Rob, ou Niku, semblait habitué à ce genre de réactions, comme si l'équipage de nos amis n'était pas le premie victime de ses farces. Il confirma cela en disant :

**— Je suis le plus grand escroc de Grande Line, et je n'en suis pas à mon coup d'essais. Donnez-moi mon argent et je m'en irais. Vous n'entendez plus jamais parler de moi.**

Nami réfléchit intensément. Il y avait forcément une solution pour se tirer de cette histoire. L'île serait en vue d'ici quarante-cinq minutes et Niku, enfin Rob, disparaîtrait en possession de leurs secrets. Comment allaient-ils pouvoir se tirer de ce mauvais pas ?

Une fois n'est pas coutume, ce fut Luffy qui trouva une possible solution :

**— Tu nous demandes de payer pour ne pas dire nos secrets ?**

**— Tout à fait, mon cher capitaine.**

**— Et si nous les dévoilons nous même, nous n'aurons pas à payer n'est-ce-pas ?**

Rob sembla un instant décontenancé, mais il se ressaisit bien vite et dit :

**— Tu as vraiment envie que tes nakamas connaissent tes secrets Luffy ?**

Le jeune capitaine réfléchit un instant avant de hausser les épaules et de déclarer :

**— Je leur fais confiance. Ce ne sont que des petits secrets après tout.**

Sanji fronça les sourcils et échangea un regard inquiet avec Zoro. Luffy avait peut-être de petits secrets, mais ce n'était pas forcément le cas de tout le monde. Nami semblait du même avis puisqu'elle dit :

**— Tes secrets ne sont peut-être pas si grave Luffy, mais qu'en est-il des nôtres ?**

Luffy jeta un regard surpris à ses nakamas. Certains semblaient d'accord avec lui pour tout révéler, d'autres, au contraire, avaient l'air franchement réticent. Rob ne lui laissa pas le temps de douter plus longtemps et dit :

**— Vous avez été plutôt gentils avec moi durant la traversée, je vous propose donc de baisser mon prix à 900 000 Berrys. C'est cadeau.**

Le silence se fit un instant, chacun plongé dans ses sombres pensées. Luffy brisa le silence en premier en déclarant :

**— J'ai des garde-manger secrets dans tout le bateau où j'entrepose de la nourriture que je vole ne cuisine.**

Sanji faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre langue alors que Niku/Rob était tout simplement stupéfait de l'audace du capitaine. Pourtant, la révélation de ce dernier sembla enclencher une machine que le pauvre garçon ne parvint pas à stopper. Usopp prit immédiatement la parole :

**— Je dors avec un ours en peluche qui s'appelle Lulu.**

Franky ferma les yeux et déclara presque immédiatement :

**— Certains de mes slips sont des slips de femmes.**

Après les révélations des trois premiers nakamas, Nami soupira. Elle savait que c'était la seule solution pour que Niku ne puisse pas leur tirer un seul Berry, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à étaler ses secrets ainsi à la face de ses nakamas. Robin ne lui laissa pas le choix en déclarant :

**— Je lis de la littérature pornographique.**

Tout le monde lui jeta un regard surpris, proche de l'incrédulité, tandis que Chopper bredouillait :

**— J'utilise un produit spécial XXL pour faire grandir mes bois et devenir plus fort.**

Brook soupira et déclara alors :

**— J'ai une technique secrète qui me permet d'aller voir les culottes des filles.**

Nami aplatis immédiatement son poing sur la tête du squelette, qui accepta la sentence avec un fatalisme certain. Zoro soupira et jeta un regard à Sanji, qui fit un signe négatif de la tête. Il n'était pas prêt à étaler sa relation avec le sabreur au grand jour. Ce dernier se contenta donc de dire :

**— Je vole régulièrement des laits à la fraise à Chopper pour les boire après mes entraînements.**

Le cuisinier lui jeta un regard surpris, et déclara à son tour :

**— J'ai un carnet de recettes aphrodisiaques secrètes.**

Tous se tournèrent alors vers Nami qui déclara, du bout des lèvres :

**— Jesuisunefausserousse.**

Chacun fronça les sourcils, n'ayant pas compris un traitre mot de ce que la navigatrice venait de dire. Niku, de son côté, était complètement dépassé. Il n'avait pas prévu que les membres de l'équipage déballeraient ainsi leurs secrets à la vue de tout le monde. Pourtant, Nami répéta avec un agacement certain :

**— Je suis une fausse rousse d'accord ? En vrai, je suis blonde.**

**— C'est nul comme secret,** ne put s'empêcher de répondre Zoro, blasé.

**— Parce que boire du lait à la fraise en cachette c'est mieux peut-être ?** répliqua Nami.

Une joute verbale commença immédiatement entre les deux nakamas. Niku, toujours désemparé, observa le pont s'animer de petites disputes sans importance sur les secrets de chacun. Il passa en revue ce qu'il avait appris et se rendit compte que presque tout avait été révélé. Sauf... Le plus sombre des secrets. Celui qui touchait deux membres de l'équipage... Il dit alors d'une voix forte pour couvrir le bruit ambiant :

**— Il reste un secret. 200 000 Berrys et il ne passera jamais la barrière de mes lèvres.**

Nami regarda avec surprise Niku, se demandant qui pouvait bien avoir gardé un secret pour lui. La réponse fut évidente pour elle lorsqu'elle remarqua un Sanji cramoisi qui se tortillait les mains. Elle encouragea le cuisinier à livrer son dernier secret :

**— Allez Sanji, on a tous dit nos secrets. Dis nous le dernier.**

Le cuisinier jeta un regard à Zoro qui hocha imperceptiblement la tête pour lui dire qu'il le suivrait quoi qu'il décide. Il ouvrit donc la bouche, qui se trouva soudainement bien sèche, et dit d'une voix timide :

**— Zoro et moi on...**

Nami leva un sourcil, attendant la suite.

**— On...**

Robin ne put s'empêcher de sourire en coin, se doutant fortement de ce qui allait suivre.

**— En fait...**

Chopper fronça les sourcils, se demandant ce qui pouvait bien causer l'aphasie soudaine de son nakama.

**— On est ensemble,** lâcha Zoro pour couper court au calvaire de Sanji.

**— Oh**, fut tout ce que Nami trouva à répondre, trop surprise pour en dire plus.

Le silence se fit sur le pont, alors que Niku se laissait choir au sol. Il venait de voir sa dernière chance de se faire de l'argent facilement s'envoler.

Chacun se remettait des nombreuses révélations qui avaient eu lieu sur le pont, tandis que l'île apparaissait au loin. Robin fut la première à se ressaisir et dit, en regardant Niku :

**— Tu ne vendras aucune de ces informations à la presse.**

Ce n'était pas une question, plutôt une affirmation, et Niku/Rob le compris très bien. L'aura sombre de l'archéologue suffit à le convaincre. Zoro, à son tour, saisit une de ses lames et la pointa sur lui :

**— Tu vas oublier tout ce que tu as vu, entendu ou autre sur ce bateau. Et tu vas disparaître dès que nous aura mis pied à terre. Si j'entends la moindre rumeur, je te retrouve, et je t'ouvre en deux.**

Rob hocha alors simplement la tête de haut en bas. Nami reprit :

**— Tu as de la chance qu'on te balance pas à la mer.**

Ce fut Sanji qui termina cette série de menace, le visage toujours rouge de la dernière révélation :

**— Ce n'est pourtant pas l'envie qui manque.**

OoOoO

Lorsque l'équipage arriva finalement à l'île en question et mit pied à terre, Rob s'enfuit à toute jambe, promettant d'emporter leurs secrets dans la tombe.

L'équipage, quant à lui, mit quelques jours avant de pouvoir se comporter à nouveau normalement les uns envers les autres. Puis, petit à petit, le poids des secrets disparut et l'équipage fut encore plus soudé qu'avant cette sombre aventure.

Nami décida que le blond n'était peut-être pas si mal et prit la décision d'arrêter de se teindre les cheveux.

Zoro but ses laits à la fraise à la vue de tous.

Franky porta quelques uns de ses slips féminins, rougissant sous les compliments de Robin.

Cette dernière continua de lire ses hentai, mais fit attention à les dissimuler là où les esprits les plus innocents ne pourrait pas les trouver.

Brook renonça à sa technique secrète pour voir les culottes, dans l'espoir d'en trouver une autre un jour.

Usopp arrêta de dissimuler Lulu l'ourson, et décida d'instaurer une garde alterné avec Luffy qui voulait en profiter.

Le capitaine montra à Sanji l'emplacement de tous ses garde-manger en négociant une collation supplémentaire par jour.

Le cuisinier, lui, montra son carnet de recette à ses nakamas, et leur promit de leur cuisiner certaines des recettes en les arrangeant pour qu'elles n'aient pas l'effet escompté.

Et pour finir, Sanji et Zoro continuèrent cette étrange relation qu'ils entretenaient, ne sachant toujours pas si elle pouvait être qualifié d'amoureuse.

Rob quant à lui ne divulgua jamais leurs secrets de son vivant. Ni les secrets d'aucun autre équipage qu'il avait escroqué. Pourtant, bien des décennies plus tard, alors qu'il allait mourir de maladie, un étrange livre fit son apparition dans toutes les librairies du monde : « Sombres secrets des pirates des mers, l'aventure d'une vie".

Heureusement pour lui, Niku n'était déjà plus de ce monde lorsqu'un grand-père du nom de Zoro découvrit l'ouvrage.

Oui, heureusement.


End file.
